Night Crawlers
by PsychoBlackSnake
Summary: Summer break started , and school is finished! Mariku got a part time job on fixing motorcycles and cars, something worth his time. Bakura on the other hand finds himself in a tough situation with his vamp gang and ask Mariku to help for an amount of 900,000,000 in hard cash. Is the mission more than Mariku and Bakura bargained for? Psychoshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is my latest story, I'm still working on "Roses" probably final chapter. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, please review. ( I love Psychoshipping!)**

* * *

**Decode**

"Mariku, what do you plan on doing for summer break?" Mikah asked as I blinked a couple of times. The thought never came to me, what was I going to do anyway? I simple shrugged my shoulders, replying. "Maybe I'll just work, can't really afford to go anywhere, I was hoping to go to Greece, but that can wait." Mikah chuckled a bit as he then patted me on the shoulders, "Well, there's nothing bad about working the summer off, but be careful, the gangs are really starting to move in the neighborhood. Their looking to stir up trouble man."

I smirked, followed by the bell ringing. School was finally done, at least I have time to relax now. I packed my bags and walked out of the classroom, heading to the parking lot. I had just got a new motorcycle, it's black with lavender flames, just how I like it. Kinda had to go home so I can feed the cat, it eats so much. I shook my head at the thought, then starting up the motorcycle, putting on my helmet. Quickly, I drove at 50 miles per hour, passing the cars in my way. It was technically the best part about driving a motorcycle, you don't really have to wait in traffic.

I turned to the left, going on the other side of the road so and making a turn to drive to my house. It didn't take long, mainly because I think I passed the speed limit, which I do very often. I turned in the driveway, then using my key to open the garage door, parking my precious baby. I then went inside the house through the other door, sitting down on the couch as the cat came jumping next to me, rubbing against my arm. "Oh hey there, you must be hungry Mittens." Mittens mewed in response, as I got up, then going to the cabinet and taking out the cat food.

The cat bowl then fell out the cabinet as I caught it, putting the cat food in. I don't see how they can eat that shit, I tried it myself when I was bored, it taste... Matter of fact, it has no taste. I shivered in disgust, then walking into the living room, putting the cat bowl on the floor. Mittens then rushed to the bowl, eating the cat food. I shrugged, then leaning against the wall, as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly took it out, then turning it on, noticing I got a message. "Mariku, I want to hire you for a part time job dealing with cars and motorcycles, meet me tomorrow by the car dealer at 6:00 AM, you'll make $70.00 an hour."

Well, so much for relaxing the whole week. I sighed, walking to the bathroom to take a shower. Washing up only took about 15 minutes, though usually I take up to 30, no big deal. I then did that, then getting out and putting some clean change of clothes on to go to sleep in. Mittens then went into my room and jumped on my bed. Not once did I sleep without Mittens by my side, best pet ever. I followed then turning off the light and going to bed, covering myself with the blanket, Mittens going under it snuggling against me.

Sooner or later, I was out. I still have the dreams of when my parents were mugged in front of me and killed. I lived alone after that, though my siblings suggested that I should live with them. I moved my hand to the side of the bed, turning the fan on. It was hot! I groaned, then pulling the blanket off, but I felt so naked without it. I just couldn't get comfortable. Even the pillow was hot that I had to flip it to the other side.. Frig. Morning came quick, I then woke up, maybe around 6:00. And oh boy was I about to be late. I slid out bed, then throwing on my black shirt and beige jeans, brushing my hair so it can look decent.

I went to the bathroom, brushing my teeth, putting on my shoes, and I rushed out the house. I even forgot to put on my helmet, all that just didn't matter right now. I quickly drove off, 80 miles per hour. I'd get there quicker by doing that.

* * *

**Bakura's Pov**

"Damn it Bakura! You failed us!" The gang leader yelled as he pushed me against the wall. "Look! The deal was to risky! I would've got killed damn-it!" The leader glared at me, gripping my hair tightly as I let out a gag. "Well, since you failed the mission, I'll send you out on another one. What do you thing of thievery? Cause you'll be going to Greece, also, you will have to steal everything from the museum, and bribe someone into helping you. After that, you will go to Alaska and kill Ureua." The task seemed easy, but none of these idiots were worth partnering up with. I have to find someone skilled for this.

"Now hurry up, you have 10 days to get this done, if not done in time, I'll hurt you mentally and physically." The gang leader said, while smirking, the other game members laughing. But they already knew I could kill them with just a blink, so they stopped. "I'll do your task, but the money I get is mines. And this better not be a set up Dartz." I walked out, tying my hair back and putting my jacket on. The only reason I didn't finish the task I was given before was because the little kid was in the way..

I heard there was a good weapon specialist working at the car dealer place, he just might be worth my time. I instantly was at the car dealer as I looked around. I looked at my phone, doing the background check on the guy. "So his name is Mariku Ishtar.. Specialist with transportation and weaponry. 16 years old and born in Egypt. Not bad." I looked around, then noticing Mariku working on a car. "Hey you!" I yelled as Mariku got shocked, then hitting his head against the car. "What the hell man? Is there something you want?"

I laughed, then replying. "Well now that you mention it, yes there is. I'm on a thief mission, and I looked up that your good with transportation and weapons." Mariku raised an eyebrow, then saying, "I don't want to be involved in your shit, now is there something you want me to fix? If not, leave." This guy isn't so naive... "I'll give you $90,000,000 in hard cash," I showed him the money, as he looked at it.

"... Damn... Your good.. I'll do it, but I still don't trust you." Mariku replied, as he then wiped a sweat from his brow. "So what's the mission?" Mariku asked, then folding his arms. I smirked, thinking that it would be to much for a noob to handle. "Well, we have to steal some relics from Greece's, go to Alaska and kill a man all in 10 days." Mariku's face was priceless, he was happy yet shocked. He shook his head and then asked me a question. "Whats your name anyway?" I smirked, I just loved saying this line.

I leaned to him and then whispered in his ear, "I am darkness." I felt him shiver, as I then laughed. "We better get going, the flight leaves in in an hour." I said, still laughing. "I can take us the-" Mariku didn't finish as I teleported us in to the plane in seats. He started to freak out a bit, then cussing me in Arabic, not understanding what the fuck he was saying. "You motherfucking son of a bitch, you cut me off, and to top that off, you used shadow magic to get us on the plane! What the hell are you?!"

"Something that lurks in the night. Someone that lusts for blood." I replied. Mariku then froze, glaring at me. "Vampire..." "Correct!" I replied, then chuckling. The flight then took off in a couple of minutes, me on the other hand, hungry as fuck. I didn't want to suck his blood, not in public anyway. In the mean time, Mariku called his brother and asked if he could take care of Mittens, he agreed. I just can't wait till this ride finishes, I hate being this high. "To bad you can't smoke on a plane." I grumbled, then folding my arms.

I took out some twizlers, then eating them since I wanted something to keep me satisfied at the moment. "Want one Mariku?" I teased, while having it in my mouth, moving forward. "What the hell man? What the actual hell?" He hissed in disgust, folding his arms. I laughed, then eating it. The plane was passing Alaska, soon after that, the North pole. People started to disappear off the plane one by one, only till me and Mariku were left. The plane ran into a heavy ice storm, suddenly, something crashed into the wing of the plane breaking it.

"Shit, were going down." I then opened the emergency door, pulling Mariku by the shirt. "Were not jumping are w-" I pushed him out the plane, then jumping off as well. Believe it or not, he was screaming like a little bitch. The plane crashed into a mountain, exploding as we were falling down quicker. I then noticed a nearby ocean as I directed Mariku towards it. This was like sky diving. I leaned in forward, Mariku doing the same as we splashed into the cold water.

I then got out the water, going on the snow, pulling him up also. Mariku coughed out some water, then slapping me in the face. "What the hell was that for?!" I yelled. Mariku didn't reply, he just folded his arms and looked at the sky. "Were stuck here.. How do you expect us to get this stuff done now?" Mariku groaned, then hugging himself. I threw my jacket over Mariku, then getting up. "Hurry up, were going to look for shelter." Mariku followed me as we walked quite a distance.

There was some grass in sight, but not a lot, we were in a non populated zone, but there was an old cabin. We rushed to it, as I then opened the door. No one was home, or at least they were dead. Mariku started the fire with two rock, as I sat on a chair. "Looks like the mission will have to wait, now we have to worry about staying alive." Mariku nodded to what I said, lying down near the fire place. "My name is actually Bakura by the way." Mariku glanced at me, shrugging, going back to staring at the fire, is there something even interesting in it?

I then went to the other room, seeing that there were only one bed, but it was big enough. King sized more like it. I lied down, then lighting my cigarette, smoking. It felt so nice doing it, mainly because it kept me warm, and had a good flavor to it. Mariku then got up, stretching, and walking into the room. "Only one bed... Guess I'll be sleeping on the floor."

* * *

Bakura then pulled me onto the bed as he was right on top of me. I began to blush, trying to take him off. "Stop playing already!" Bakura smirked, then leaning into my neck, biting it. I was so shocked of the impact, it hurt and felt good at the same time. He continued to suck my blood, non stop as I let out a slight moan because of the pain. It was something I craved. He then stopped, licking the remaining blood off my neck. "That tasted quite good." He said, chuckling. I groaned, then saying, "I'm not your food you know!"

He shrugged, then running his hands through my hair.

"We'll have so much fun tonight."


	2. A Matter of Life or Death

**Alright guys, I'm back with another chapter for Night Crawlers! :3 I'm working on a new cover pic for it, and it actually turned out to look good, but anyway... XD If you want to see more of my pictures, visit my deviant art page and youtube page user/rosezac98 This chapter will be quite interesting, a lot of nosebleeds may happen, so I have warned you. ._. Possible reincarnation? Implied rape? WHAT ELSE COULD THERE BE?!**

* * *

**A Matter of Life or Death**

By those words, I just wanted to beat the hell out of him. "Fun, last time I had fun, I ended up killing my own father." I mumbled. Bakura started to laugh as he glanced at me, "Even if your tried, you couldn't be able to kill me." He moved his hands down my pants as I then yelped. Before I knew it, my pants were on the floor, following the rest of my clothes. I was blushing like crazy, "This wasn't part of the deal you know." I groaned. "Just deal with it, your like an annoying baby."

Bakura then slipped his hands by my cock, beginning to rub it. It felt so damn good, I didn't even notice I was moaning. He then started to lick the tip of it as his face was flushed. Having a vampire suck your cock was very weird, you never know when they might bite into yo- Why am I even mentioning this? My thought wandered as Bakura finished, then flipping me onto my back. "Wait what are you doing?" I asked with a blank expression.

Bakura rolled his eyes, then saying, "It's quite obvious Mariku, I'm going to fuck you, hard." Why does he always have better pick up lines than me? I pouted as he shoved his cock into my ass. "Damn, you're so tight. You must be a virgin." Bakura said. Jeez, he sure has a twisted sense of humor. He began to thrust in and out, starting off slowly, picking up some paste. I was holding the bed sheets, trying to keep myself in place. "B-Bakura." I moaned, I just could imagine him smirking at that very moment I called out his name.

I just couldn't think that something like this would actually happen, "Mariku, I think I'm going to-" Bakura then came inside me, if my ears heard right, I think he let out a slight moan. And good grief, that was a lot of cum. We stayed in the same position for quite a while until Bakura rolled on the other part of the bed. "Gee, I didn't know vampires could get exhausted."

"Shut up Mariku." Bakura growled as he pulled me close, then kissing me deeply. I was quite shocked at first, but I ended up returning the kiss, moving my hands through Bakura's hair. I don't know why, but I am really starting to like him. We both pulled back from the kiss, starting to laugh a bit. "I wish we can be together forever." I whispered. "Are you willing to give up your soul and humanity for such a wish?" Bakura asked, I really didn't understand what he said, but I was half awake so I figured any answer would be good. "Yes." I then fell asleep on Bakura, smiling.

* * *

**(Bakura's POV) (Quite short. . )**

I looked at Mariku for a couple of seconds, then holding him close to me. Forever huh? I can make that happen. I leaned in by Mariku's neck, then stopping. I shouldn't let him go through the pain of seeing people he loves die of old age or something like that, or even being a monster.. Due to my reckless behavior, I had lost a partner, I don't want to put Mariku through this, I don't want to lose anyone I care for again. I kissed Mariku on the cheek, then going to sleep, waiting to see what the day would bring, patiently until my phone then ringed as I answered it, "Hello?"

Boss: "Yes, Dartz speaking. Bakura, I need you for a quick meeting at Greece, bring your partner with you. I'll provide transportation, the helicopter will arrive at 12:00 in the morning, you better be early, if not, you'll regret it. The pilot knows the coordinates, so no need to worry."

The call then dropped as I rolled my eyes. "Gosh, I hate that idiot."

* * *

"Mariku! Wake the fuck up! We've got to go!" I then got slapped by Bakura, glaring at him. "What the actual hell man? That hurt!." I groaned, then crawling towards the table, helping myself up off the ground. "Oh, you should probably put on some clothes by the way." Bakura said, grinning. My whole face turned red, as I threw a pillow at Bakura. "Don't look at me damn it!" Bakura frowned, then saying, "I just came from being inside you. I can look if I want too." I pouted, then replying, "Shut up fluffy." Bakura didn't seem to happy about the nickname, as he threw a pair of clothes at me. "Get dressed already, I don't have time for this." Well talk about a kill joy. I putted on the clothes Bakura gave to me, noticing they were all black, along with the shoes, not so bad.

Bakura was technically wearing the same thing, I guess that was the gangs color? "Lets go Mariku." Bakura said, then dragging me outside by my shirt as I noticed a helicopter. He pushed me inside on the chair, sitting across from me. "Looks like you made it just in time Bakura." The pilot said, then starting up the helicopter, flying off. "Yeah, yeah. So, what exactly is the meeting about Rafael?" Bakura asked, folding his arms. Rafael nodded his head then saying, "No one is quite aware of why Dartz wanted a meeting, but it must be important." Bakura clutched his fist, silently replying, "I know your holding back information on me blondie, it better not be a set up or else your dead."

I sighed, then looking out the window. Apparently, it appears as if were going to Greece, but this really isn't how imagined it to be.. Something wasn't right, even Bakura knew it. There was an awkward moment of silence for the rest of the ride, no one willing to talk, Rafael not willing to spill the beans. After an hour, we finally arrived at Greece, and oh boy, it was amazing! I felt like taking a picture, noticing I didn't even have a phone in my pocket. I pouted, then looking at Bakura, he looked so intense. Rafael then landed the helicopter by a fancy looking building, letting us out as he followed behind. "Dartz is this way, hurry up."

I quietly followed Bakura and Rafael, keeping my distance. Bakura then stopped, whispering in my ear, "Mariku, if shit goes down, I want you to leave. Don't look back or anything." I got quite shocked, the nodding my head as Bakura kept on walking. Rafael then opened the door as Bakura walked in, noticing Dartz and the gang. "Welcome Bakura, so glad you could of made it. Come, take a seat." Dartz said as Bakura sat a distance away from him. "I see you have brought your friend, Mariku. Apparently we have use for him, do you mind?" Bakura turned to me for a second, then looking back at Dartz. "What exactly are you going to do with him?"

Dartz began to laugh, "Nothing bad Bakura, nothing bad. Apparently there is something you don't know about him that I do." My eyes opened in shock as my heart started to race, It's like I knew exactly what he was talking about, yet I couldn't remember. "But don't worry about it right now, you'll figure out soon enough." Bakura then looked at me, he was in raging troll mode right now, and no one was going to stop him. What does Dartz even know about me that I don't know. I looked at my phoenix necklace that my mother had gave to me, but I didn't know what it was for. Not that it mattered or anything. "As I was saying, I really don't want you to get in the way of our plan Bakura, so why don't you just take a deep sleep."

Bakura's eyes flashed red and then brown, his pupils weren't even showing, he just passed out on the floor, looking lifeless. I backed up, realizing what was going to happen. Quickly, I then sprinted off, being chased by Dartz goons. I just had to get out of there, but I didn't know where exactly to hide. They were gaining up on me as I reached a dead end, no where else to run. I was finally up against the wall, they were just coming so close. Dartz then walked up to me, then other two chaining my arms and legs, leaving after that in the shadows.. He then lifted up my chin, rubbing my neck. I struggled at his grip, trying to get loose, sadly, the chains were metal.

"Whats the matter Mariku? You weren't always like this in bed." Dartz said, laughing.

Memories came back, bit by bit. I was this guys pet before.. His slave.. "S-shut the hell up!" I yelled, then clawing Dartz hand since the cuffs had a little bit of free space. "Gah! You'll regret that!" Dartz growled, then bashing my head against the brick wall as I screamed "Bakura's not even her to save you, how sad. Too bad he won't live to see you again Mariku." My eyes opened wide as I then said, "What have you done with him?!" Dartz laughed, then showing me a vision of whats happening to him.

The shadows were slowly tearing his soul apart, this angered me. Bakura would never give up this easily. "Damn it Bakura! Get up!"

"He can't hear you fool. Though, I just wish he were here to see me dominate you." Dartz said, then running his hands through my hair. I was just so speechless, being raped and watching Bakura suffer at the same time, it was so painful... "Ah yes, Mariku. Pain is all you know isn't it? Why not embrace it? After all, that is why you were created." Created? But how? Dartz then sank his fangs into my neck, sucking my blood. He was just making my childhood replay through my mind, all the things I've been through, I'm experiencing them again..

* * *

"Bakura, please..H-help me... I'm growing weak.." A voice said in the distance. I tried to get up, but I fell back down. The spirits were holding me down, dragging me into a pool of darkness. I knew Mariku was in trouble, he's the reason why I still want to go on. I then pulled myself up, though I still have some of my powers, it's still not enough to save Mariku... But it was that voice, it sounded exactly like my old partner, Akefia. Totally different situation, Dartz brutally tortured him right in front of me. Those exact words just kept running through my mind. I just had to watch.

But not this time. I opened my eyes, finally out of darkness, experiencing light again. I tracked down Mariku's life source, it was so dim, hardly noticeable. I needed to hurry up. I then ran out of the building, following the source as I Dartz, literally molesting and sucking Mariku's blood. I took out my blade, then slicing off Dartz head as it fell to the ground. He was now dead, thankfully. "Mariku, I'm here." I then held Mariku in my arms, tears rolling down my cheeks. "B-Bakura, I'm so glad you made it..." Mariku coughed out some blood as I saw his pupils starting to fade from existence. "Mariku, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have dragged you into this. Please, don't die, I need you. I don't want to deal with this again, I don't want to lose anyone close to me anymore."

"It's alright fluffy, I'll be carry on with your life.." Mariku whispered, then kissing my forehead. I knew he was lying. I tried to stop the blood from gushing out even more, but it didn't work. He would be dead within minutes, yet I didn't have my venom to heal him.

"Bakura, I love you.." Mariku's body then turned into flames that instantly vanished. I was left there, heartbroken once again. "I love you to Mariku..."

* * *

**That shit gave me the feels, don't worry, this isn't the end. XD I will go over Akefia and Bakuras adventures in the next chapter, and where exactly did Mariku's body go? Figure out in chapter 3! :D**


End file.
